The Kissing Incident
by Flame Swordsman
Summary: Bonnie Challenges Kim to a Kissing Contest with Ron, But She is still dealing with her emotions from the Moodulators. My First FanFic. Special Appearance by Dante And Randal From Clerks. Please Comment. 100407 Just Revised!


_**THE KISSING INCIDENT**_

By Flame Swordsman

Prelude to "Legendary Heroes"

Set not long after Season 3 episode "Emotion Sickness"

_AN: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they're owned by Disney. In addition, I do not own Dante or Randal, that's View Askew Entertainment. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday Afternoon: Middleton SHS Girls Locker Room**_

"So why won't you tell me", Bonnie begged.

"Because that wasn't me", Kim said defiantly. Its been two weeks since that sitch with Dr. Bortel's moodulators, and every second since that thing burned out she has been questioning her feelings towards Ron.

But since she IS Kim Possible, The Girl That Can Do Anything, she was able to put a face on and ride out the day in peace. The only ones that could see past that is the ones she wants to see.

Bonnie Rockwaller is not one of them.

"Come on K, everyone can see you have the hots for him. Is that the reason you run when he comes around?"

Kim got up still wearing her towel, and shot straight for Bonnie's face.

"Ron is my best friend. He wants to see me happy just like I want to see him happy. Whether it is with me or someone else, I'll be there for him no matter what."

"Hmm, I think you want him a little more than that."

Kim had to use every ounce of willpower to not punch Bonnie square in the jaw.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH", Kim spat into her face and walked back into the shower.

_That dumb broad wants him. She doesn't know how she wants to break it to him. _

_Time to dig into my bag of tricks. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ron is my friend. My FRIEND. The last thing either one of us wants is to hurt one another and jeopardize what we had for the thirteen years. _

Kim turned on the showers, all of them, turning the room into a sauna. She sat down in the middle of the floor and started to cry. She has been doing that for the past week and a half. Since the Middleton Days Festival.

_Sure with some work, he can be a pretty good catch, and even more importantly he has all that potential bottled up in there. All he needs is a way to channel it, and someone there to support him. Someone like me..._

_Get over yourself girl. Do you really want to do that to him again? He helped me get together with Josh, and even helped me when I broke it off with him. Ron is the reason that I can still talk to him as a person. And I helped him get over Zeta and Yori, so its no big._

_Yes, this is a major big. You DID lose your cool when you found out about Yori. And why is that? You didn't want to see him hurt. But when she kissed him, why did YOUR blood start to boil?_

_Because it's something that both of you have been feeling since day one..._

"I figured I'd find you in here."

Kim covered herself up with her soaked towel and turned to see her other best friend Monique at the edge of the divider naked with her shower things. Mo has been doing water aerobics at the school pool to rehab her ankle. When Monique put down her body washes and stuff, Kim shot up and gave her friend a big hug.

"I'm in love with Ron Stoppable," Kim declared.

Mo pushed Kim off and looked at her square in the eye to make sure she wasn't under the influence of anything. Mo then pushed Kim's hair back to see if there was another mind control device back there. When she was satisfied, she grabbed both rags and handed one to Kim.

"So what brought on this revelation," Mo asked her friend.

"Think about it. The moodulator brought the best and worse out of me, but more importantly it made me see the truth about how I felt about the one guy who was there from day one. Then the bitch rattled me pretty good, but she made me think about who I really want. The problem is that I don't want to hurt him if we do go to that level."

"Do you think he's on the same wavelength?"

"I think so. Do you Mo?"

"Well let me hurry up and get outta here. Ron wanted to meet me at BN to ask for some advice. I'll ask him for you."

"You think I should come too?"

"Not a good idea. Remember both of you have been getting spooked at the sight of one another. Let me talk to him and see if I can get something out of him."

"Deal," Kim said.

"One question, I was there in the hallway when you kissed him. Is he really that good right from the door?"

"If Ron and I wasn't best friends, he would be a keeper just for that alone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday Evening: Bueno Nacho**_

Even if it was a school night, Ron two things on his mind. His future with Kim and satisfying the black hole that is his stomach. Since it was a nice night, Ron and Monique ended up eating in the park down the street from Bueno Nacho. After their customary Naco eating contest, Ron got down to business.

"I'm in love with Kim, Mo, and pretty certain she feels the same way. My problem is this: I don't want this to affect what is already there, namely our friendship."

"Well that saves me some effort," Monique said, "because she really fells the same way you do. I talked to her earlier today and said the same exact thing you said."

"She did." Ron was looking relieved already.

"Kim loves you. She always have loved you, but uncertain about how to approach it. You feel the same way and running into the same dilemma. I say take her out and not one of your usual Friday night outings. And don't let anyone, especially someone like Bonnie say otherwise."

"Ok. That is definitely a plan," Ron said.

"Now there is something I have to know for myself and I don't want Kim to find out."

"Ok..."

Monique stood up, faced Ron, and kissed him. She remembered how it looked between Ron and Kim, and wanted to see what all the hype is all about.

The hype was true. The dude can kiss.

Monique let herself get into it, and a one point pulled Ron's hand up and under her shirt. Since she wasn't wearing a bra, he got to feel everything, hard nipple and all. When they separated, Ron sat there holding Mo, who was struggling to catch her breath.

"Now I see why you don't want Kim to find out," Ron said. "How was it?"

She gave him a quickie kiss for her answer.

"Can I get one of those kisses anytime I want," Mo asked Ron.

"Its ok for now. But in private."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not if I can help it. _The person quietly backed out of the bushes she was hiding in, a plan formulating in her head. She watched the entire scene from where she was, and she was turned on by the loser's ability to kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tuesday Morning: Bonnie Rockwaller's House**_

Bonnie scarfed down her cereal trying to beat Team Possible to school. She still has to find a location to pull this off, but she knows who is going to be there.

"Bonnie, me and your sisters are going to a spa in Upperton for the weekend and your father will be in New York til sometime next week for a conference," Bonnie's mom yelled as she was heading for the door.

"When are ya'll leaving," Bonnie said turning around.

"Thursday afternoon. I expect this house to be in the same condition that I left it. "

"Ok mom. I'm outta here." That problem settled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tuesday Morning: Ron Stoppable's House**_

"WHERE ARE MY TURTLENECKS," Ron screamed to the ceiling. He didn't realize that Monique was wandering list night and while he was brushing his teeth this morning, he spotted the perfect one inch round purple hickey on the left side of his neck. Low enough that its not easily seen, but high enough that not even his hockey sweaters or his bowling shirt with the collar up can hide it.

It doesn't help that him and Kim only have one class together today that the both of them are far enough ahead that they can skip it if they wanted to.

Ron called up Monique and told her to pick him up and bring the makeup.

His father tossed up his lightest black one and he threw it on along with one of his football jerseys. Ron flew downstairs and annihilated the sausage, egg, and cheese sandwiches his mom made before...

BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP

Ron grabbed his book bag and shot straight for Monique's car.

"This had better beee...DAAAMN!!! I did that?"

Ron had his turtleneck pulled down to show Mo when he got in the car.

"Not that I appreciate it, but I was planning to talk to Kim today about my feelings today, and this..."

"Ron I'm so sorry. I didn't want to but that kiss...that kiss..."

Monique pulled the car over, parked it, set all the brakes, jumped up and over the center console and kissed Ron again. Even deeper this time. At first Ron was surprised but after a minute he gotten over it. He slid his hands down to Monique's round chocolate ass. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting hip huggers and let Ron pull down her pants and her panties in the same smooth motion. He started to play with her bottom when Mo's cell phone rang. It was Kim.

"What's up girl," Mo said while pulling up her pants.

"I thought you forgot about me," Kim said.

"No I didn't. Needed some gas and I also made a stop to pick up Ron."

"Ok. Its 8.15. How long?"

"Less than 5," Mo told her friend.

"Ok. See ya then." Kim broke the connection.

"Am I good," Ron asked Mo.

Mo reached around and grabbed a facial wipe and did a quick once over on Ron. She fixed his collar, and finally checked herself. When everything was kosher, Mo put the car in gear and raced for Kim's house. Kim gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips, and got into the back. Kim noticed that Monique had her ENTIRE makeup kit for some one hers or Ron's complexion She let it go for now as they pulled up to Middleton Senior High School. Mo pulled into Ron's Parking spot and immediately got out. Ron had to make it to the other side of the massive building in less than five minutes. His First Period had Mr. Barkin subbing. Kim and Mo has the first three periods together and their class was right there when they walked into the side entrance. Bonnie came running up and nearly ran over Kim.

"Oh I almost forgot," Bonnie said while pulling an envelope out of her binder. "Read it and tell me what you think at lunch."

Kim took the envelope and Bonnie ran into the building. The two girls looked at each other, shrugged, and walked into class. After class had started, Kim opened the envelope and began reading.

_K, _

_I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. That wasn't me by a long shot. However, There is one thing that has been bothering me, and other people have been asking about this and I'm even curious about this. _

_Is Ron a good kisser as they say he is. _

_Since I do know that you do have feelings for him, I am going to have a private kissing contest. You can have one victim and one tester with you. I will allow you to bring your own judge. Let me know by lunch today if you're game, and by Thursday lunch who your team is. _

_Laters_

_B_

Kim sat there with the letter in her hand dumbfounded. There was no way she was going to let her Ron get used like that. She pulled out her compact and looked into the mirror hoping to...got her. Monique looked up at Kim and the compact on the desk. Mo reached into her pocket at grabbed the special laser pointer attached to her keys. She put the pointer on the desk and turned it on for less than a second. Ensuring that her pointer was lined up right, Monique's pointer emitted an infrared laser that lit up Kim's compact like a light switch. Kim has a button on the compact as well to send messages back in Morse code.

WHATS UP, Mo shot.

B AGAIN SHE WANTS A KISSING CONTEST

WHAT HOW

LETTER

I HAVE TO READ

YOU WILL RON HAS TO BE THERE YOU GAME

WHEN

DOESN'T SAY PROBABLY THIS WEEKEND

I'LL LET YOU KNOW BEFORE DAY OVER LOOK UP

Kim looked up to see the teacher circulating around. She closed the compact but kept it on the desk. Even though she is a straight A student, she knows how to play just as well as any of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tuesday Afternoon: Middleton SHS Cafeteria. **_

Kim saw Bonnie over by the trash cans and headed over there.

"You're on. Time and place B," Kim said.

"I'll tell you Thursday when you decide who your team will be. It will be this weekend however."

"Ok." It would be a busy two days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tuesday Afternoon: Middleton SHS West Wing C Hallway Lockers**_

Even though Ron would be a mandatory, it was agreed to that it was up to Kim to convince Ron to do it.

_Monique is in. After I showed her the note, she agreed automatically. Hell she was even looking forward to it. But she knows how Ron feels about me. You don't think..._

_Speculating again girl! Drop the note and get to class. _

Kim dropped the note into Ron's locker and headed for her class. While passing the janitor's closet, she heard noises coming out of it like two people kissing.

_Good for them._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Tuesday Afternoon: Middleton SHS West Wing C Hallway Janitor's Closet**_

Monique and Ron was up to it again. After he stuffed his bag into his locker he turned and right as he passed the janitor's closet, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him in.

"KP, what's goi...hmmmph." Ron couldn't get the rest of what he was going to say out. The same lips that impaled him this morning and again last night struck again. Ron let himself go again, and gave into Monique. When he broke off he noticed that the button down work shirt she was wearing was completely open and the front closure bra undone, exposing the biggest and firmest set of breasts he has ever seen.

"This is all yours Ron," Monique said.

Ron was about to say something when the bell rang.

"SHIT," the both of them said together. Mo got dressed again and Ron grabbed his notebook and textbook and shot out of the closet. Mo was a minute behind. It was last period Science and all three has the same class. Ron sat close to the front, and Mo and Kim was in the back. Kim got a good sight of Ron as he came in. Monique came in last and she definitely was busy.

"So that was you in the Janitor's closet just now," Kim asked her best friend.

"What makes you say that," Monique said getting very defensive.

Kim reached back and pulled out Mo's bra that she had in her back pocket and stuffed it in her bag. She had taken it off after Ron left because it was bothering her.

"What is going on between you two," Kim demanded from her best friend.

"Nothing. Why?"

Kim grabbed Mo's shoulder and pulled her over and pointed to Ron's neck. Right above where the turtleneck ended, half of a blue spot was visible, which means it was clearly a hickey. Because it was partially hidden by the turtleneck it wasn't easily spotted by anyone EXCEPT by someone who knows Ron better than even himself.

"I have ways of getting information out of him that you don't need to know. Now what is going on between you two?"

Monique pulled out her notebook and started writing. This was something everyone doesn't need to hear.

I'm sorry girl. I had to find out for myself. I had to see if he was as good a kisser as they say. I got carried away way too much.

Mo passed the book to Kim. She read it, and shot a very nasty look at her friend, wrote something and passed the book back. They did this for most of the class

Is that why he's wearing the turtleneck?

Yes.

Why didn't you tell me?

Because I didn't know how you would react.

This feels like when we was 'gellin about Hirotaka.

Still friends?

Still friends. So what do you think?

He is all that and more. If you don't want him can I?

I'm willing to share.

After they made up, the two girls sat there ignoring everything and watching their knight in shining armor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tuesday Evening: Bueno Nacho**_

"Ron, I know everything now. I'm not mad at you. I'm really more frustrated at Mo for doing that," Kim said.

"You're not mad at me for allowing her to do what she did," Ron asked. He knows what she is capable of when someone hurts anyone she cares about.

"Actually," Kim pulled Ron close because she doesn't want anyone else to hear, "when I heard about what you and Mo did, I got really turned on. Honestly I want you to do the same thing you did to her to me."

"What about us," Ron asked.

"Ron, think. You have been there for me since Four. You stuck with me through thick and thin, and now you're starting to turn around and I do feel responsible. What I'm saying is I love you Ron, and I want you in my life no matter what." Kim then leaned over and kissed Ron as softly as she could. The two made it quick. Ron wanted to go outside. Kim still has to pop her question.

"You want to go outside," Ron asked.

"There is one thing I have to ask you. You can say no if you want. Bonnie challenged me to a kissing contest and I want you to be there."

"I'm in. Who else is in?"

"Right now You're the tested. Me and Mo are testers and I have to find a judge."

"Felix," Ron responded.

"You think he can handle it," Kim asked.

"It's on his to do list. I've seen it."

"To do list," Kim asked puzzled.

"Its like ten or fifteen things that he wants to do before he hits twenty-one."

"Do you have a to do list?"

"No I don't. I let things come to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wednesday Afternoon: Felix's House**_

'My turn," Ron said. He has the upper hand in the duel and he just drew the one card to put this game away.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, and sacrifice Alpha, Beta and Gamma to summon Valkyrion the Magnum Warrior. Next I activate the Black Luster Ritual and Soul Exchange. Soul Exchange allows me to use one of your monsters for one of my tributes. And I'm using your Blue Eyes to Activate my Luster Ritual. Come forth BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!!"

Ron now has two high level monsters and Felix has nothing to defend himself. He promptly surrendered.

"Play again metal head," Felix said. Ron was in love with those Magnet Warriors.

"Sure, but I have a Question for you. How do you feel about working as a judge for a kissing contest?"

"Are you for real?"

"Bonnie wants to know who's the better kisser and we need a judge. You game?"

"I'm game."

"Look, I'm not certain where it's going to be, but it's this weekend."

"What did I say earlier?"

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell Kim when I get in."

"Now, about that rematch..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wednesday Evening: Ron Stoppable's House. **_

The Rematch turned into another six duels, with the pair splitting the series. Ron got in around ten at night. He made his way into his room and saw Kim lying in his bed.

"Now what do I owe this honor," Ron said.

"First, what did he say and second, get over here."

Ron closed his door and started stripping to the point that all he had on was his pants and his boxers. Neither one was coming off under any circumstances.

"He's in. He just needs to know where."

"I'll find out tomorrow at lunch. Now yesterday I told you that I wanted you to kiss me like you kissed Mo. You thought I was kidding?"

Ron sat on his bed and Kim sat in his lap. They both gave into each other very quickly and pretty soon hands started to go everywhere. Kim is surprisingly shy about her body, in particular her breasts. She let Ron knead and slap her ass, but when he started to feel up, she stopped him and lowered his hands back to the bottom. The two ended up staying like that all night; the only time they separated is for Kim to call her house and tell her parents that she was staying over at Ron's house for the night to study. Her 'rents knew it was test season, and they didn't want Ron to fail again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thursday Afternoon: Middleton SHS Girls Locker Room**_

Kim and Ron's test started thirty-five minutes late because they had to wait for the school district official with the test. Because he was late, they rolled their afternoon test into that one and finished both of them before lunch. Fortunately that also meant that they had the afternoon off. Ron ( who has some math, health, and Mr. Barkin assignments to finish), Felix, and several other guys ran off to play cards. She ended up going to the pool for a few laps to unwind ( Kim is COMPLETELY caught up with all of her schoolwork). When she was done it she had twenty minutes before cheer practice. She got out, went into the locker room, took a quick shower to get the chlorine out, and ran to her locker. Bonnie was at hers getting ready.

"What happened to you at lunch," Bonnie asked.

"Testing ran late," Kim replied. "So where is it going to be held?"

"My house, Saturday at noon. Tara and Josh."

"Josh? Josh Mankey," Kim looked stunned.

"The same. Him and Tara are good friends, and basically he wouldn't let her do it without him. You got Ron to agree?"

"Of course. I'll have Monique, and Felix will Judge. Fair 'nuf."

"Fine. One more thing. Since it will be two guys that most of the girls know, dark closet and no touching rules apply. Ok?"

"No touching, but what is dark closet rules," Kim asked.

"I will pick a pitch black room, and basically you won't know who it is until the very end. You can't talk about it between rounds at all. Can you or...or...or what's his name pick up a set of low light goggles? He'll need them."

"I will. Can we get to practice now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Friday Morning: Kim Possible's House**_

Yesterday afternoon, the science club was building supercomputers from spare parts. Just as practice was ending, the building's power went out. The machine the science class was using wasn't grounded, and a power spike went back into the power grid and blew the school's fuses before the processor on the rig melted down, literally. Since the power still hasn't been restored and the water damage needed to me cleaned up, Middleton High was closed for the day. Kim's dad is at work, her mom is dropping off the twins then going to work herself. That left Kim, Ron, AND Monique in the same house by themselves. Unsupervised. Both girls took full advantage of that fact, first forcing Ron to make them breakfast, and upon the completion of the french toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, scrapple, cheese grits, home fries and chocolate raspberry flavored coffee, they sat on the Possible family sofa. Mo stretched out with her head on Ron's left leg, and Kim the same way on his right leg.

_When did I die and go to heaven_, Ron thought.

"Listen, its at Bonnie's house tomorrow at noon. Tara and Josh Mankey will also be there," Kim told the two.

"I thought all she wanted was Ron," Monique said.

"That sounds like your typical Bonnie," Ron said, "but why would she bring 'Monkey' along? Don't she know the REAL reason why you two broke up?"

"Apparently not," Kim said trying to suppress those memories. The first date went well, even if Kim DID almost phase out of existence because of Dr. Drakken's blushing powder. The second date, Josh thought that you can go all the way because it was the second date. She wasn't digging that, and told Ron immediately afterwards. The next day Ron and Josh fought in the parking lot of Bueno Nacho because he tried it again. This time embarrassing the both of them by untying Kim's halter top. Ron won, and told Josh to leave her alone. For almost a month, other than for missions and school, she wouldn't come out of her room. Ron managed to get in and talk some sense into her. For the next week, she wouldn't let go of Ron's arm.

"You think that Bonnie and Josh is at it," Monique mused.

"I've been hearing Tara and Josh," Ron said, "after she broke up with what-his-face, Josh was right there. But then again, she isn't the brightest bulb of the bunch."

"And how would you know," Kim said.

"Did you ever try and have a intelligent conversation with her," Ron shot back. Ron tried several times, and every time his bottle of aspirin came out because of her.

Surprisingly Kim has. "She really isn't as smart as she leads us to believe," Kim said.

"My point exactly," Ron confirmed.

"So is that why you have two beautiful women who wants your heart and is willing to do anything for you in your lap right now," Monique said, looking up at him. She then grabbed one of his hands and put it under her shirt and directly on her breast. Kim stunned by Mo's comment, turned around saw her best friend put Ron's hand down her shirt. She immediately got turned on by the fact that Kim sat up, all of her inhibitions flowing away, pulled off her nightshirt allowing Ron and Monique to look at her topless. Even though Kim is very strong for her size, she really don't look it. She has a very tight body, but not tight enough that she looks bulemic. Kim has a pair of very perky B cups; they look bigger on her body. After twelve years, it was the first time Ronald Gene Stoppable has looked at Kimberly Ann Possible in any other way than best friends. Kim leaned in and started to kiss Ron. Monique sat up and got out of the way as Kim hopped over and sat on Ron's lap. They was like that for the next hour and a half. Kim then let Mo, who took off her shirt and bra, have a turn with Ron. They alternated like that for the rest of the morning and the early part of the afternoon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three was finished and cleaned up by the time Jim and Tim came home from school. Jim, Tim, and Ron was working on Ron's scooter, trying to install a prototype 300 horsepower motor the two machined and built from scratch. The girls went to Kim's room to watch some TV. Kim had an Idea to get back at Bonnie and Josh that she had to run by her Partner-in-Crime.

"You know, its so diabolical, hair brained, simple, and dumb that...that...that it just might work," Monique said. "Alot of things have to go right, and some people will have to stay quiet."

"Well the good part is that only four people is really going to be in on it," Kim said, "two of them is in this room, Felix and Ron."

"Will Felix play along?"

"He'll play, for a price."

"I'm not too confident in that," Mo said, "but it'll do. I don't feel that Ron needs to be used that way, and then when we get back to school, what then?"

"You're right. Having him bad mouth us at school WOULD be hard for him, but hopefully this will blow over by the end of the year. That means all three of us have to be seen with other people and cliques. Can you live with that?"

"The real question is whether or not you and Ron can live with that. Kim, you're in love, and I don't mean you're crushing on anyone in particular, I mean that your heart is guiding you to him, and his to you. I don't want to see that destroyed."

"Do you think that we should do this," Kim asked, putting caution into the air.

"You better ask him yourself," Mo said, "I wouldn't do it because it will feel like you're trying to play him already. Remember, the clock is ticking."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, can I bother you for a second," Kim asked.

Ron walked into the house, and Kim pulled him into the laundry room and gave him a kiss. "Meet me at the old tree house at eight tonight. I have to talk to you."

"What's up, KP?"

"I'll tell you tonight Ronnie." She Walked back into the garage and into Mo's car and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Friday Evening: Kim and Ron's Old Treehouse**_

Ron shot up the old plank ladder into the treehouse to find Kim already in there. She had some of her scented candles burning and she was dressed in her slinky little black dress, the same black dress she wore to Middleton days. The problem was that Kim was extremely preoccupied. When he came up she pulled him down and held him in a big hug. Then she told him about the plan.

"KP, what you want to do is insane. It'll work, because of Bonnie confirmed and Monique's supposed dates. but both of us know that this will go around the school like wildfire, and DC will be murder."

"I know baby. I want them to fold for the longest, and this is the best opportunity. I really don't want to do this, but I wanted to ask you and get your approval before we continue."

"Kim, if you're truly my friend, you wouldn't do this. I you love me as much as I love you, you wouldn't do this." Ron got up, and started down the exit. "Give me a call and tell me what you think."

Ron left the treehouse leaving Kim there wondering whether or not embarrassing Bonnie and Josh is worth possibly losing her lover and best friend over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Friday Evening: Monique's House**_

"So you understand the plan," Monique asked Felix over the phone.

"I got it, but I really don't like this. Are you certain that Bonnie is going to do what you say? Because all of this is riding on that."

"I'm certain."

"What about Ron," Felix asked, "because he's the one who's going to get the most attention out of all this."

Monique thought about it for a minute. She hasn't heard back from Kim on whether they're still doing it. She wants to do it so bad, more so to get back at Bonnie than to really have her way with her crush.

"He's game," Monique replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Saturday Morning: Kim Possible's House**_

Ron ended up coming back and sneaking up into Kim's room. The two talked until three in the morning coming up with a resolution to Kim's plan. Both of them was exhausted enough that Kim didn't even get undressed and Ron never make it to the guest room. Instead, Ron sat on Kim's beanbag chair and she laid in his lap. Around eleven, Monique came by to pick up the two. Anne Possible let her go upstairs and wake thee two up herself. After she saw how the pair was sleeping, Mo decided to let the nerd in her come out. She borrowed Jim and Tim's Super Amplified Nuclear Powered Boombox and their copy of the Star Wars soundtrack, went back upstairs, and set up the stereo and her camera. She set the volume to two and stepped back after she hit play. Just the first two notes of the opening theme was enough to wake the dead in Lowerton and nearly scare Kim and Ron out of their skin together. All the while Monique was snapping away with her camera. After Kim became semi-consious, she started heading for the door when she realized that Monique was there laughing her ass off. Kim lunged for her soon-to-be-dead best friend. Monique used her track skills, sidestepped around Kim, and bolted to the door with Kim keeping pace every step until they got outside. Ron got up and walked to the window and watched his BFGF and her partner-in-crime slap box in the front yard with the tweebs laughing as well. He opened the window and called down to knock it off. Now all Ron had to do is beat Kim into the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later they was on their way to Bonnie's house, but they had to make a stop at the Quick Stop to pick up some gum. They also was meeting Felix there. Everyone got out and looked at the makeshift sign:

**I ASSURE YOU, WE'RE OPEN!!!!**

The three looked at the sign, then at themselves, and walked in and noticed that Felix was talking to the two worst clerks in the world: Dante Hicks and Randal Graves.

"You two haven't gotten your transfer papers yet," Ron said.

"I'm telling you, franchising isn't all its cracked up to be." Dante said, "first you have to scout a location, build it, man it, and find someone to run it. It doesn't help your MANAGER sends you an invitation to a party only to find out that everyone has walked off INCLUDING your hand picked management team. It is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts and never ending quandrums that would make people leave this place."

"Then again look at some of the people that come in here," Randal said. He then pointed to one of the Middleton High's guidance counselors who was "looking for the perfect dozen of eggs." He had about ten cases out and each egg he picked up he put it through a series of trials.

"How long has he been there," Kim asked.

"About an hour and a half. I'm giving him another fifteen minutes then I'm calling the cops."

Kim and Monique shared a look when a man started to scream on the other side of the store where the soda case is, where Kim and Monique still have their ice sculptures in. He started screaming like a little girl, dropping his bottle of soda on the floor. The cap failed spraying a elderly lady who was looking for the gallon of milk that doesn't expire until the next millennium. The lady lost her balance and rolled backwards into Brick Flagg who somehow just managed to jam his hand into a can of Pringles that he hasn't and has no intent of paying for. All the while, the guidance counselor goes nuts and starts to slam the eggs against the shelves and the cooler door.

All six of them just stood there, not believing what has just happened.

"You got the gum," Felix, Monique said.

"Yes I do. Lets get outta here!"

Ron turned, bid the two clerks good luck and made their escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Saturday Afternoon: Bonnie Rockwaller's House**_

Because they was running late, Felix used his chair and flew ahead. Monique let Kim drive because she knew where her house was, and also she had "lead foot syndrome." They was about a minute behind Felix, who was already inside.

"Are you certain you want to do this," Kim asked Ron.

"How many times do I have to say this, he replied, I'm ready. And you two can go ahead with your plan."

The two girls turned and hugged Ron and went inside. Tara was there to greet them; she said Bonnie is still getting dressed and will be down shortly.

"Why is Josh here," Kim asked her after everyone went outside to the patio.

"For moral support," she said. Tara still can't figure out why he agreed to come and allow her to participate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

One of the benefits of living on the third floor is that you can be as loud as you want and nobody downstairs will know the better. Bonnie and Josh have been fucking for the past fifteen minutes, but in her mind, it has been the past fifteen hours. Bonnie has been screwing Josh for better than a year, while he was with Kim and Tara.

_If them two was smart enough to let him have it, they would still be with him, _Bonnie thought, _now I don't want to give him up. This guy can FUCK!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tara, why won't you tell me why you started to date that slob," Kim asked.

'He's very nice," she responded getting very teary eyed.

Kim gotten very close. The next question she was going to ask she knew the answer to. Kim hoped her judgment was wrong.

"Did he try to push himself on you," Kim asked.

Tara just broke down and started to sob in Kim's shoulder. From the corner of her eye she saw Monique standing there and the two shared a look that only said more if they could speak right then. Mo got it right away. Josh did the same thing to Tara that he TRIED to do to Kim. At that moment, he came down the front steps and went right outside. Monique started to follow, but both Kim and Tara stopped her.

"He's running to the store for me. He'll be right back," Bonnie said, after coming down the back steps. "Come on, I don't have all day. The three walked to the living room where Felix is about th announce the rules."

"Bonnie, I take it that we only have Ron?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I want a good, clean contest. All women must wear unflavored lip gloss. No touching the subject. No kissing the subject anyplace else than the lips. Each tester has a thirty second limit. The subject must identify each tester IN ORDER to win. I select the order. Ladies, please step outside. I'll get Ron ready."

Everyone stepped outside onto the patio. Tara grabbed Kim again and walked down to the back yard.

"What are you and Mo planning," she asked.

"A little payback at Bonnie. She's the last one up. Monique in ahead of her, and we're going to sabotage this little game of hers. Me and Mo is going to hickey up Ron and play it off on Bonnie."

"Can I get in? I wanted to see if Ron is really that good, But making that cheating bitch pay is even better."

"Cheating bitch," Kim was confused.

"What do you think the two was doing upstairs? She keeps all the windows on her floor open, and she has a very high pitch."

"That dammed whore! Tell you what, help us, and I'll see what I can do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara went in and just went in dry with no tongue. There was no lights in the room, but Felix had his Night Vision Goggles and was monitoring everything. Tara was done five seconds early. Kim was next, She kissed Ron the exact opposite way than Tara, And as her finale, she nibbled on his lower lip for a second. Monique was next, and again was as aggressive as Kim. Bonnie was last she damn near impaled Ron.

Kim managed to pass word to Felix about Tara. What Felix didn't see was the first three girls concentrating on a spot on Ron's left side of his neck. By the time Bonnie was in there, it was a dark blue with little spots of red in there. What surprised Felix was the fact that Bonnie attacked the same spot after ten seconds of kissing the one man she wanted. Felix allowed Bonnie to finish. He walked her out and checked on Ron. He wasn't privy to the order setting before hand, but he wasn't expecting the First and Last girls to attack the spot agreed to. Felix looked at the spot and noticed that it was bleeding a little.

"I didn't know that was possible," Felix commented.

"Neither did I," Ron confirmed.

"Pull it up and lets go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I can tell you who was in order," Ron said, "Why they're there."

_Prove that bitch wrong, _Kim thought.

All six of them was in Bonnie's living room. Tara and Bonnie was in the sofa to Ron's right, Kim and Monique was standing to his left, Felix was behind him, and Mo had the best spot to see a growing red spot through Ron's white turtleneck where everyone concentrated their efforts. It was a matter of time before Kim saw that and blew up.

'The first one up was Tara because she was nervous as all hell. Next time enjoy it. Kim was up next, because she is very aggressive when she kiss. One more thing sweetie, not as hard with the lip."

"You telling me you didn't like that," Kim asked getting flustered.

"Oh I liked it, just not as hard next time," Ron said.

"Ok," Kim said giving him a dirty look.

"Monique, your lips gave you away. And finally Bonnie, you know actually trying to be sensitive instead of impaling someone can work a little better."

While Ron was commenting Bonnie, Monique noticed that the hickey was starting to show through his shirt. She nudged Kim and pointed to the spot. For a brief second Felix turned on the lights and Kim saw her and Tara's handiwork. She looked at Monique and she shook her head. That meant that it was showtime.

"Yo, you two timing, cum sucking bitch," Kim said to Bonnie, "I thought you wanted a kissing contest, not let me try to suck Ron's blood by the throat."

Kim grabbed Ron, turned him around, made him kneel and pulled down the turtleneck exposing the deep purple and slightly bloody hickey.

"Can you explain that bitch," Kim yelled.

"What," Bonnie muttered.

"What isn't a language I've ever heard of! Do they speak English in What?"

"What?"

"Say What again, I dare you, I double dog dare you!"

Monique and Tara grabbed Kim and walked her to the door with Ron and Felix in tow.

"Your house," Felix asked Ron.

"Yes, we'll be there in twenty."

Felix flew off and Ron got in behind Kim who was driving. She had to hurry and get her blog up before Bonnie can get her system restored. During the contest, she shot a text message to Wade to disable her computer, or at least make her stall for about two hours. Wade just shot a message back saying that it was done. He disabled her ISP and all the computers in her house can't log into the Internet. She drove to Ron's house, parked Monique's car, shot out, used her key to Ron's house and ran to his room, where Wade already remotely logged in and had his machine ready to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it hurt," Tara asked looking at the combined efforts of the four most desired women at Middleton Senior High School.

"I can't move my head without pain, but it'll be fine," Ron said, "Why did you help out?"

"Kim made me see how much of a pig Josh is, and I'm not going to front, I wanted you for some time."

"You know, I'm flattered. I mean ever since that kiss, it made me realize how much I wanted Kim, and how much she wanted me. Its been a wild week. And next week will be even wilder."

Tara got up and sat on Ron's lap and kissed him. Compared to Kim and Monique, she likes hers on the soft side.

Tara broke it off as Kim and Mo came downstairs, but didn't get up off Ron's lap. Strangely enough, Kim was alright with that. She earned it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday Morning: Middleton SHS West Wing C Hallway Lockers**_

Sunday came and went. Kim and Bonnie nearly went for blows at Bueno Nacho and just for show, Kim has to confront Monique at school. The two started yelling in front of Kim's Locker for about five minutes, all ending up to Kim handing over Ron to Monique. On cue, Ron walked past the entire scene only to find Monique grabbing Ron by the collar and deep throating him in the middle of the hallway, violating every single PDA code the school has. The rest of the day, Ron and Monique was seen hand-in-hand. Bonnie ended up getting questioned by everyone about what she did to Stoppable. After lunch she was so agitated that she needed some stress relief. She texted Josh to meet her at the C Hallway closet. Ten minutes later he arrived and figured out immediately what she wanted, and he was all so happy to obey. Just after the two got semi undressed and Josh started in on Bonnie, the door flew open and Mr. Barkin, who was alerted by an anonymous tipster (Tara) to two students having sex on school grounds during class. The two was forced to teach Sex Education to the entire student body as their punishment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday Evening: Ron Stoppable's House**_

That evening, Kim and Monique decided to thank Ron in their own way, The two ladies stripped off their shirts and bras, and sat on his lap and started kissing him all over.

_I am the luckiest guy on the face of the earth,_Ron thought.

Fin.

For Now...


End file.
